Wings of Fate
by Duo Maxwell DS L2
Summary: The prophecy states that "A boy with no family, no name, and unearthly eyes will be he who determines the fate of mankind...evil or love." Duo Maxwell is that boy. Original story with some slight changes.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Notes: I haven't written any GW stories in a very long time, and I couldn't find any of my older ones so I've been waiting for some inspiration and today I got some. I thought this could be interesting and I intend to make it far more interesting. Anyways, I hope you like...

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Gundam Wing...

* * *

Chapter 1-The Boy Without a Name

Father Maxwell and Sister Helen walked through the dingy streets of the L2 colony looking for lost souls. As they turned down an alley, they saw a group of five children who looked like they lived on the streets. With pity in their hearts, they approached the children. The group backed up a bit apprehensively, but were wondering what the priest and nun could want with them.

"Children," Father Maxwell said gently, "I am Father Maxwell and this is Sister Helen. If you don't mind me asking, do you have a home to go to?" The children all shook their heads and the priest's eyes softened. "Well, we have some rooms at our church if you'd like a place to stay and food to eat. Would you like that?"

With smiles, they all nodded. One looked at the ground timidly...he was the dirtiest of the group and his long chestnut hair was in tatters. "Um...Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Why would you be so kind to us?"

"Because I choose to. Now come."

* * *

As they sat around the table that night to eat, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen took the opportunity to learn more about their new borders. Father Maxwell pushed his plate forward and smiled at the children. He learned that their names were Solo, Micheru, Koji, and Sakura. He looked at the one with the long chestnut hair and smiled. "And what is your name, son?" The boy lowered his head shamefully and gave no response. "You didn't seem so shy earlier."

"It's not that Father," he sighed, not lifting his eyes to meet the priest's. "I don't have one."

His eyes widened momentarily, but quickly returned to normal. His mind wandered to the prophecy he'd read long ago. _A boy with no family, no name…_ He reached over and lifted the boys chin gently and looked into his eyes. "It's nothing to be ashamed of my boy. You will find your name in time. This is nothing to worry about." He peered deep into the boy's vivid amethyst eyes, a color he'd never seen in his long life. _...and unearthly eyes..._ "Now please, smile my son. There's no reason to look so down. God has brought you all to us and we will take care of you. Good night, children. Rest well." He walked out of the room and followed the hall to the chapel. He approached the altar and reached for a very old scroll. Opening it carefully, he read the words written in faded ink. _A boy with no family, no name, and unearthly eyes will be he who determines the fate of mankind...evil or love._ He looked up slowly from the scroll in awe of the moment. "Dear Lord...I believe I've found the boy of the prophecy." He turned toward the giant cross against the wall behind him and dropped to his knees, entwining his fingers before him in prayer. "Thank you, Lord, for entrusting this boy to me. I will see that he is raised well and with all the love I possess." He moved his hand before himself in the shape of a cross and rose to his feet. "I'll go see how he's doing."

* * *

Notes: I hope it came out as interesting as I hoped. Please R&R. I'd like to know if I should keep going or not...of course I may just anyways... : )


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I'm suprised I got this chapter up so fast. I've been really having difficulty with this story. It's one of the ones that I see in my mind, but am having a hard time putting on paper. Oh, a note I forgot to post to the last chapter...I know Duo does not have purple eyes. They are cobalt blue, but I've noticed purple seems to be a common theme in fanfiction and it suited my purposes in this story because...really, who has naturally purple eyes. Anyways, here's chapter 2...

* * *

Before he could reach the boy's room, Father Maxwell was stopped by Sister Helen. With concern on her face, she spoke. "Father...that boy...it's him, isn't he?"

"Yes, Sister, I believe he is."

"What do we do Father? Can we allow someone so dangerous to live?"

"Sister, please don't say such things. What we must do is raise him with all the love we possess. This will ensure that evil not allowed to prevail."

* * *

A few months later, a plague that only affected children swept through the colony. As the church was very modest, they could not afford to purchase the vaccine. The boy successfully stole some, but he was too late to save his friends. Solo made sure to live long enough for his friend to return. The boy cried over his dying friend.

"Don't cry. Boys don't cry."

He nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Please, don't leave me Solo."

"I'll always be with you, my friend. You will...be...Duo..." He released his last breath and his body went limp.

"No!"

* * *

"Are you okay, son?"

"Father...how can there really be a god? He took my family and my friends, and left me alone. No god could do that. Maybe there's only Shinigami."

"Please, it is only your grief that is guiding such thoughts. We must all endure our trials," he said, kneeling before the boy. "Remember that Sister Helen and I are with you. You are not alone."

He nodded. "Oh, and Father…I found my name. It's Duo."

"Duo, huh? That's a fine name."

* * *

He spent the next few years very happy and loved. He couldn't have asked for more. Until that fateful day…he returned from the market to ruins. The church had been demolished. He ran through the ruins to find his "family" and found a barely breathing Sister Helen. He ran up, knelt beside her, and took her hand.

"Sister, what happened?"

"Du…o…you m-must…run from…here…they're…look…ing…for you…Duo…they…mean…to kill you…Fa-ther…he d-died…to…protect…you…"

"Sister, please. Don't die."

"Live…on…Duo…o…"

A great bitterness swept through Duo's heart as she stopped breathing. Everyone he'd cared about was now dead. His once soft eyes grew cold. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder blades as he stood. Ignoring the sensation, he ran to find a way off the colony to honor Sister Helen's final request.

* * *

Several Years Later

Duo had made friends with a man named Howard and was travelling with him on his ship. He'd helped out with many salvaging operations to repay Howard's kindness. Still, the bitterness in his heard had not fully subsided. As he rose from bed one morning, he stretched and the pain that plagued his shoulders intensified greatly. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out, as he never forgotten Solo's words. He bent over slightly, taking hold of the small dresser as lightning shot through his whole body…the pressure suddenly relieving itself. He let out a few jagged breaths as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He turned his head and his eyes widened as far as they could at the sight of a wing. He closed his eyes and turned to the other side, opening them only to find a matching wing. The were beautiful, feathery wings like an angel's…only they were the deepest black. He pinched himself hard to see if he was dreaming but his new appendages remained. He took in a few deep breaths.

_Okay…calm down, Duo. How can this be real? It can't be…can it?_ He had a memory flash in his mind of Sister Helen's death. He remembered what she'd said, but never understood why she said it until right now. He still didn't know who seeded his life, but he was starting to understand why. _What the hell am I?_

He heard the door to his room opening and he successfully tried to retract his wings. But it was too late. "I had a feeling about you, Duo," Dr J said. "I knew there was something special about you."

That comment triggered a brief flashback. "There's something very special about you, Duo. You will grow up to do great things," Father Maxwell smiled.

_I'd forgotten…_ the braided boy thought.

"So…Duo," Dr J continued, "how would you like to pilot a mobile suit for me? This particular suit seems fitting for the God of Death, as you say."

"What for?"

"A very special mission called Operation Meteor. If you're interested, meet me in the mobile suit bay in one hour and I'll brief you…and introduce you to the Deathscythe."

"Deathscythe, huh? I kinda like the sound of that."

* * *

One Year Later

Duo had successfully travelled to earth in his Deathscythe and had started taking out enemy targets. He felt a great sense of pride and justice doing this as Oz had been tyrannizing the colonies for many years. He saw the organization as evil. Shortly after arriving, he met another gundam pilot…Heero Yuy. The boy didn't say much, but Duo was captivated by his deep prussian blue eyes. He tried to talk with Heero, but to no avail. With hardly a word, Heero flew off in his Wing Gundam. Duo let out a sigh as he found a place to stay for the night. It was an old church, but he knew church-folk were kind. When he walked in, the priest met him.

"Good evening, Father," Duo smiled. "I was wondering if you could spare a room for the night."

Seeing Duo's priest collar, he came forward. "Of course, my boy. Are you training for the priesthood?"

"Oh…this?" He pointed at his collar. "No, Father. I was raised at a church and it was unfortunately massacred years ago. I wear this in honor of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen."

"Maxwell? You survived that? Good heavens, child." The priest looked into Duo's amethyst eyes, seeing something almost unworldly about them. He recalled what Duo had also just said. _I was raised at a church…_ He gaped at this. _So, he was an orphan. He can't be…_ "So, what's your name, son?"

"Duo."

"An interesting name."

"Yeah, my best friend gave it to me."

"Not your parents?"

"I never knew them. I lived on the streets long before the church, and I didn't know my name."

_Oh my Lord._ He knelt down before the boy, lowering his head. "Thank you for gracing my humble church with your great presence."

"Hey, whoa, whoa! What are you doing, Father? Let me help you up."

"You have no idea who you are, do you?"

Duo quirked an eyebrow. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"You are the boy of the ancient prophecy. It reads, _A boy with no family, no name, and unearthly eyes will be he who determines the fate of mankind…evil or love._ You have never heard of this?"

Duo merely shook his head. "Well," he said, pulling his shirt over his head, "I guess that explains this…" With little effort he summoned his wings, which were now black speckled with several white feathers. The Father fell back so he sat, gaping up at the boy with his incredible wings which spanned about twelve feet fully spread. He quickly retracted them in case someone else entered the room, pulling his shirt back on.

"Oh dear. My boy, you've felt much pain in your life…haven't you?" A slight nod was the only response he got. "I thought so, as your wings are mostly black. This is not a good sign. Your wings reflect the state of your heart…black for sadness and despair, white for love and contentment."

"I will really determine all that? But why me?"

"You have been chosen. You will become either the right hand of God or Lucifer. But enough of this, you need your rest."

When Duo entered his room, he lay in bed contemplating all that had been said…unable to rest at all.

* * *

Notes: Don't worry, the next chapter is already in the works and it's gonna start getting interesting. I've tried to stay kinda close to the general story of the anime, but made some minor changes. A lot of the events will remain consistant with the original story, but I'm gonna change a lot of the other things. Not sure if I'm going to go with a 1x2 theme in this story, but I laid the seeds in case I do. : ) I also love the stories with a winged Duo, but I wanted to write one that I didn't think had been done yet. I really hope it's coming out good so far. Please R&R. I'm curious how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: I would first off like to thank wind dancer1981 for pointing out a careless mistake I made in the last chapter. It was not Dr. J that gave Duo the Deathscythe, it was Dr. G. I knew that, but I guess I was typing faster than my brain was moving...lol. Anyways, I managed to complete the next chapter already. It's not quite as long as the last one, but this just kinda flowed out of my brain. I'm afraid I may be at a bit of a stuck point beyond this, but I'm going to fight the blockage and keep writing. I have to warn you, this chapter has a bit of Duo torture. It's fairly mild and very short, but this chapter has, what I consider, a good surprise and which is a big twist from the original story. I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

Duo lazily slipped out of bed, tired from staying up all night. He thanked the priest for his kindness.

"It is my honor, Duo. You are always welcome here. Please…save us, my son. You need only find your happiness."

He nodded and was on his way. He stopped at a small shop to get some coffee so he could wake up. He had a long day ahead of him…and a lot of Oz soldiers to exterminate. But his mind was still clouded from the events of last night. _So, there's a prophecy about me, huh? With all that's happened, I guess I shouldn't be half as surprised as I am. So that's why they were after me…_ He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide. _They were looking for me. Father…Sister…they died because of me…_ A dangerous gleam decorated his stare as he continued walking to where he'd hidden his gundam. _Someone's gonna die today…_

* * *

He'd been carelessly distracted by the thoughts of what he was when he was attacked, resulting in his capture. As he sat in his dark cell awaiting questioning, he contemplated his escape. He'd already removed his cuffs, thanks to the lock picks he kept hidden in his braid. Suddenly, a bright light flooded into the tiny room. He began a rush toward the opening door, but was stopped abruptly by the mussels of four guns held by Oz soldiers pointed at him. One growled at the sight of the open handcuffs on the floor behind the young pilot. He circled behind him, picking up the cold restraints. "02, put your hands behind your back," he demanded. "Now."

Sighing, Duo complied, knowing he could always pick them again. He winced silently as the soldier tightened them down too far, pinching his skin. They enclosed his ankles in thick shackles before tightening a blindfold over his eyes. He felt them lift him and start carrying him to another room. "So, where are we going? Are we there yet?" When they finally stopped, they set him down, removing the restraint from one of his hands, then refastening them in front of him. He was lifted slightly as they placed the small chain on a large hook hanging from the ceiling, so his feet barely touched the ground. They attached his shackles to a short chain bolted to the floor. They removed his blindfold and as he was about to make another smart-ass comment they pulled the fabric tightly in his lips, gagging him. He was in a rather large room that was nearly empty. There was a small table covered in a white cloth beside him and a man with his back turned. The man was nicely dressed, not really looking like a soldier. As the guards stepped out, closing the door behind them, the man turned around stepping slowly toward Duo.

"Hello, pilot 02. My name is Trieze Khushrenada. I've been waiting a long time to finally meet you…Duo Maxwell."

Duo's eyes shot open in shock Trieze's words. _How does he know my name?_ he thought struggling against his bonds.

"I know you're wondering how I could possibly know your name," he purred. "Duo, you don't know how long I've been searching for you…and not just because you happen to be a gundam pilot. That's just a laughable coincidence." Duo quirked an eyebrow at this. "Years ago, I heard that the boy of an ancient prophecy…possibly the most significant prophecy of our history was born and living in a small church in the slums of the L2 colony. Naturally, I dispatched my men, but for some reason…you eluded them. And now, you're mine to control."

With murderous intent, he stared at Trieze. His men had killed Father Maxwell and Sister Helen under his direct orders. He was going to pay. He growled deeply as the general stepped closer to Duo, gently caressing his captor's face. "Now be a good lad and show them to me." The expression on Duo's face did not change. With a sigh, Trieze turned to the cloth covered table. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice." He removed the cloth revealing a small machine with several wires extending from it, electrodes on the ends. He lifted Duo's shirt to his neck and carefully placed them strategically around his shoulder blades. He then stepped back to the machine, his finger hovering over a red button. "This _will_ hurt."

And hurt it did. Duo's back arched dangerously, his wrists and ankles pulling hard against the metal holding them. He hadn't cried or screamed out loud since Solo's death, but even his tight gag couldn't muffle the horrendous sounds emanating from Duo's throat. After what felt like an eternity, the pain subsided, leaving Duo gasping for precious air.

"Magnificent," Trieze said, awestruck. "They truly are gorgeous." He stared long at the feather wings extending from Duo's back, which were now blacker than the darkest night. "Thank you, Duo. I knew you were the one. Guards!" The same four men came rushing in. "Take 02 to cell 3-B. That one should be secure enough to hold him.

"Sir!" they said in unison, saluting. They unlatched the chain from his shackles, lifted his handcuffs off of the hook, and carried him away, his wings dragging limply on the ground below him. He found just enough energy to pull them back in before he lost consciousness.

* * *

When he finally came to, he found himself chained to one of the walls of a different cell. His hands were spread far, leaving him no chance of reaching his lock picks. After only a few minutes, he heard a scuffle outside the door before opening and revealing Heero. Heero raised his gun aiming for the head of the captive pilot, who sighed deeply.

"Heero, I know you came to kill me…and I can understand why. But I ask you not to. I finally found the bastard that killed my family. Please don't deny me the chance to avenge their deaths."

"Hmm…" Heero stood for a moment contemplating the correct action before lowering his gun and freeing Duo from the restraints. Giving Duo one of his guns, they escaped from the base.

* * *

Notes: So...what do you think??? I thought it would be interesting having Trieze behind the Maxwell massacre. But I figured that with Oz's original agenda (before Trieze had his change of heart) this would be something they'd probably pull if it was possible. Anyways, please R&R. I will get the next chapter as soon as I can get it from my head to paper and then computer. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: Yay! I got this chapter done fast after all! In this chapter, I'm deviating slightly on the events of the original story. I'm trying to stay as close as I can, but I have to change some things. You will understand with you see it.

* * *

"So, what did they do to you?" Heero asked in his monotone voice, sitting in a chair beside the bed that Duo occupied.

_He speaks?_ Duo thought, almost jokingly. "The electrocuted the dog-crap out of me. I guess they were pissed that I wouldn't reveal the locations of you four," he lied.

"It was careless of you to be captured."

"I know, I know. But if I hadn't, I may never have found _him_."

"The man who killed your family? I was unaware of your situation."

Without realizing it, Duo let his mask slip off and a very serious expression crossed his face. "Most people are. I don't exactly talk about this…they weren't actually related to me, but they were still my family. My parents died when I was too young to even remember them. I was taken in by a priest and a nun…Father Maxwell and Sister Helen…" he sighed. "Anyways, they raised me and one day I came home and the church was destroyed. Father Maxwell was already dead when I got there, but Sister Helen died in my arms. I vowed I would one day avenge their deaths. Now, I will finally have the chance." Duo turned his head and looked toward Heero and could swear he saw a glimmer of sadness in the stoic pilot's eyes at the story he'd just told. They looked softer than before.

"I understand." _I've never seen this side of Duo before. He's usually so happy and cheerful. I had no idea he'd experienced such agony. _Much to Duo's surprise, Heero took his hand to comfort the injured boy. "You will have your revenge, but remember…the mission must always be your priority. Personal business comes last. We have the colonies to protect."

"Yeah." Duo gazed deep into the prussian blue eyes before him and felt a strange kind of happiness. _His hand is so warm. Is this what it feels like to be happy? I'd forgotten what it felt like._

"Sleep." Duo nodded at the order he was given and closed his eyes, not releasing Heero's hand.

* * *

When he awoke, Heero was nowhere to be seen. He slowly sat up. He was able to move, but was still a little sore from the shock of electrocution. As the door was closed and the place was dead silent, he decided to release his wings for just a moment. After they were forced out of his back by the electrodes, they were very stiff. It felt wonderful to stretch them. He awed at them momentarily as he noticed that there was suddenly a lot of white feathers amongst the deep black. There was still more of the darker color than white, but he knew that was a good sign. He may have found his happiness, even if it's only one-sided it would be enough for him. When he heard a rustling at the door, he quickly retracted them just before Heero entered the room.

"Hey Heero! I thought you'd left for sure."

"I got us some food. You need your strength, Duo. We have a mission."

"Yeah? What's going on?"

"The engineers that created the gundams have been captured by Oz. They must be eliminated."

"Yeah," he muttered, not wanting to see Professor G…G knows his secret. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Duo was extremely apprehensive as they infiltrated the lunar base. _I can't let myself get captured again. I don't know if Trieze wants me dead or to use me in some evil plot…but he can't have me._ They ran through the hallways lucky enough not to be seen.

"Here it is," Heero said plainly as he opened the door. An alarm started blaring after they entered. The three mad scientists greeted them with bitterness.

"You fools!" Dr. J exclaimed. "We can't have Oz see what we've been doing outside of what we've been commissioned to do. We're in the process of rebuilding and upgrading gundam 02 and 05."

"No problem, Docs," Duo agreed. "Heero, we have to go. I can't risk being captured again."

"None of us can."

"No Heero, you don't understand..." As Heero and the scientists turned toward the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps, Duo spread his wings and flew up to a large steel beam support about twenty feet off the ground and lay flat against it so not to be seen. _Sorry, Heero. _He didn't have a second to spare before the door was kicked in and the room was flooded with Oz soldiers. Once Heero was surrounded, he dropped his weapon. _Where the hell did Duo go?_ Just then, two Oz officers entered the room.

"Colonel Une," one of them spoke. "This boy somehow entered the base undetected. He must be a gundam pilot."

"He came here trying to kill us! And he said he wanted to destroy the Mercurius and Vayeate," Dr. J shouted.

"Ah, so we have another one," she smiled. "So…you must be 01. We have one of your friends waiting for you in our brig…05." Heero just stared at her wondering if her words were supposed to invoke some kind of reaction from him. He did not respond to her tactics. "Officer Barton."

The officer that stood beside her spoke, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Lock this boy up with the other gundam pilot."

Trowa approached Heero and restrained him before exiting the room with an armed escort. As the group of soldiers began pouring out of the room, something caught Lady Une's eye. She walked over to it and picked up a large black feather. With a smirk, she tucked it into her coat and exited the room, sealing the door behind her. "His Excellency will be pleased to hear about this."

Seeing Lady Une pick up one of his feathers, he nearly panicked. They now knew he was here. _Shit! I have to get out of here…now._ Once the coast was clear, Duo frantically looked for a ventilation duct or something he could use to escape. He saw a duct against a wall across the room and he glided over to it, pulled off the cover, and slid inside. He crawled through the small space until he found the mobile suit bay. He managed to steal a suit and sneak off into space undetected.

* * *

As Heero and Wufei sat in their cell, Heero got lost in his own thoughts. _Where did that braided baka go? And how did he get out so quickly. I know he said he couldn't afford to be captured again…what is he not telling me?_ A blinding white light suddenly entered the room as the door was opened. Trowa stepped in accompanied by two armed guards. Trowa locked eyes with Heero and gave him an imperceptible nod.

"You…01," he said plainly. "You are to come with me."

"What's going on?"

"You are to pilot an experimental mobile suit. Don't think you can get away with anything stupid, either. I will have my finger over the self-detonation switch for your suit at all times. Now, move."

"Hmm…" Heero nodded and stood.

* * *

As Heero flew through space in the Mercurius, Trowa appeared on his monitor. They were far enough away from other Oz vessels that it was safe for them to talk for a moment. "Heero, what did you come here for?"

"I heard the engineers had been captured, so Duo and I came out here to eliminate them."

"Duo?"

"Yeah. He was with me when I found them, but right before you showed up he disappeared."

"I can't blame him."

"Hmm…?"

"Well, for some reason Trieze Khushrenada himself has a direct order going out to all soldiers, to capture 02 at all costs. I'm not sure why, but this order supersedes our orders to obtain any other gundam pilots."

"Hmm…he told me that he couldn't afford to be captured again. I didn't think anything of it." _No Heero, you don't understand…_ "What is going on with him? Why does Oz want to get their hands on him so badly?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like Quatre is heading this way."

Wing Zero suddenly made its appearance as Heero and Trowa stood between him and the colony they were protecting from the blond pilot's madness.

* * *

Notes: Well, I had a hard time with parts of this one...so I hope it came out alright. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be done. I have a lot of work to do over the next two weeks and I may not have time to type or post during that time. But I will certainly try. Well, as always please R&R. Hope you liked it. ~Duo


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I didn't think I was going to get this up this week, but I had a little time after all. This chapter is a little interesting and you'll find out why soon enough. : )

* * *

"Quatre!" Trowa pleaded with the crazed blond piloting Wing Zero. "You must stop this. Your duty is to protect the colonies, not destroy them."

"The colonies have taken up arms and started fighting," he stated. "They must be destroyed."

"Quatre, the colonies are not our enemies," Heero said. "We must destroy the organization that is manipulating the colonies to do their bidding."

Quatre started to freak out and the three engaged in an intense battle. As Quatre was about to fire his buster rifle at Heero, the Vayeate came flying up and took the hit instead. "Trowa!" Quatre cried after his friend flew the Vayeate into the path of Wing Zero's beam cannon. He tried to save him, but his attempts were thwarted by Heero's attacks. "Heero, he's gonna die!"

"Yeah…and you killed him.

They struggled with each other until Heero passed out. After their capture, the Trieze faction rescued them, only to be captured again. Thankfully, Quatre managed to help Heero find himself after falling victim to the Zero system. Heero fell limply out of the cockpit, hitting his head as he landed. Looking up, he spoke. "We should be fighting, it isn't right."

As he passed out, Quatre knelt beside him and lifted him. "Heero…let's go the earth. The earth was good to us." As he finished strapping the stoic pilot into his seat, he heard footsteps moving through the cargo ship. Drawing his gun, he opened the cockpit door and looked about cautiously. "Who's there?"

"Quatre? Oh thank god it's you. Oz has been tracking me and they know where I am." Quatre nodded and they went to the cockpit, strapped in and took off. Finally relaxed, Duo let out a deep breath and rested his hands behind his head against the seat. "So, where are we goin'?'

"Back to the earth."

"Earth, huh? Ah, what the hell…but do you think we could stop by the lunar base first?"

"What for?"

A smirk crossed his face. "My Deathscythe should be ready by now."

"I see. Sure, Duo. Just be careful."

* * *

Without a problem, he snuck into the base. As he ran through the halls, he stopped suddenly as some Oz soldiers appeared.

"02…stop right there!"

"Not likely," he smirked as he turned and ran. A voice started transmitting through the speakers throughout the base. This voice belonged to Lady Une. "02…or should I say, Duo Maxwell. We know you are here and we know your secret. I suggest you surrender immediately. If you do, perhaps His Excellency will go easy on you."

"Well, how very kind," he retorted. "But I'm sorry…I'm not giving up that easily. You're just gonna have to catch me."

"Arrest 02! Do not shoot to kill. Take him alive at all costs!"

As he ran, he dodged many soldiers and bullets at every turn. Finally, he busted through the door where the scientists were held, found Deathscythe, flew up to the cockpit, and flew out into space. "Quatre, let's get going! They know I'm here."

"Right."

* * *

The three pilots were able to take refuge in the Sanq Kingdom, as was Relena's wish. Quatre and Heero agreed to attend the school but Duo refused. He wasn't interested in hearing about the Peacecraft ideals of total pacifism all day, and besides…after all that had happened to him, he really needed some time to be alone. One early afternoon, he decided to go for a walk amongst the vast trees that crowded the kingdom. It was a warm, beautiful day. As he reached a large clearing he stopped, looked about, removed his shirt, and released his wings. He stretched them out as far as they could go for a moment before deciding to take off into the skies. He knew it was risky to do this, as someone might see him…but he really needed a relaxing moment he could enjoy. After he'd flown for several minutes, he headed back for the clearing and touched down. He retracted his wings and reached down for his shirt when he felt a hard tug on his braid, forcing him to stand up straight.

"What are you?"

"Huh? Heero? You saw me?"

"I'll say it again. What are you?"

Quatre stepped into Duo's line of sight and sighed. "Heero, let him go!"

The angered pilot drew his gun and held it at Duo's temple. "For the last time…"

"I can't!" Duo said. "It will only endanger your lives, and you'd never believe me anyways." He winced as he felt the barrel press harder into his skin. "I'm serious, Heero. I'm not even sure if I believe it myself."

"Heero!" Quatre cried.

"Okay, okay! Will ya' at least let me go so I can tell you?"

There was a slight pause and Duo hoped Heero would agree to his terms. "No."

Duo sighed, then bit down a yelp as his head was snapped back hard by the hand holding his braid and the gun was pressed even harder into his already bruising temple. "Apparently there's some ancient prophecy about someone who will determine the fate of mankind. From what I've been told by several people, that prophecy is about me. I don't understand it myself, I swear. Trieze Khushrenada knows of the prophecy and found out about me somehow. I guess he wants to use me to help Oz win the war and take over the world or something like that. That's why he killed my family. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth…I swear!"

"That does not explain the wings," Heero stated, plainly.

"I know. I don't know why I have them, but I do. Now will you please let me go, Heero?"

Heero glanced at Quatre whose eyes were clouded with confusion and shock at what was just said. "Hmm…" During the period of silence, Duo hoped that Heero believed him and would release him. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow as his anticipation grew. "You are a liability. We can't let Oz get their hands you. The answer is no." Without releasing the braid or lowering his gun, Heero forced Duo to the small house at the edge of the trees that Relena gave them to stay in. When the three reached Duo's room, Heero pushed Duo down on his bed. Desperate, Duo spread his wings and tried to fly off and escape, but was stopped when Heero jumped at him and pushed the barrel of his gun between amethyst eyes.

"Lay back, now."

"Heero, please-"

"I said now!" Heero actually raised his voice. Nervous that the normally calm pilot's demeanor changed so quickly, Duo retracted his wings and laid back as instructed. "Quatre, take this," he ordered. "If he tries to escape, shoot him." After Quatre nodded and took the gun, Heero left the room for a moment and came back with four long pieces of rope in his hand.

"Heero, what the hell are you doing?" he asked as the other boy took his near wrist and tied it tightly to the near bedpost with an incredibly complex knot. As Heero took his other wrist to do the same, Duo chuckled. "I don't see why you're going through this much trouble. You know I'll be able to get out of this."

Heero remained silent until he finished tightening the rope down to the other post. "Not this time." He walked to the foot of the bed and did the same with the winged pilot's ankles. "If you even try to escape, I'll kill you." He took the gun from Quatre and closed the blinds on both windows in the room, before looking at Quatre. "Come on." They exited the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Duo struggled hard against his bonds, but Heero was right. He wasn't going to be able to escape this time. _Damnit! How'm I gonna get out of this?_

* * *

"Colonel Une," a soldier reported. "We've had a confirmed sighting of a young boy with a long braid and black wings flying about. It's 02, ma'am."

"Excellent. Where is he now?"

"On earth, ma'am. He's hiding in the Sanq Kingdom."

"The Sanq Kingdom. We can kill two birds with one stone. Prepare a ship, I'm going to earth to see to the mission myself." _I will get you this time, Duo Maxwell._

* * *

Notes: So, Heero and Quatre now know about Duo's secret...And he's been spotted. Looks like things are going to get a bit more intense. I changed the way some of the original story fits in, like Duo coming to earth with Heero and Quatre instead of staying in space, but I think it's working pretty well. I'm already working on the next chapter and I will get it posted asap. Hope you liked this one. As always, please R&R. Thanks. _~Duo_


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: I am happy I got this chapter done quickly. Like the last one, some of it is a bit choppy, but the reason I did that is to keep the story going at least some (and point out the slight differences due to changes I've made in the storyline earlier), but if you've seen the show you already know what happens. I hope this chapter pleases, but it's kind of an inbetween point of what happens before things get more intense. I hesitate to use the word "filler" because it does pertain to Duo's situation. Anyways...

* * *

Duo could hear a battle being fought throughout the Sanq Kingdom. He grew concerned when he heard the first shot, and then grew almost panicky when he sounds of fighting grew closer to the small house he occupied. Despite the week that had gone by and all his struggling, he had made no progress in loosening the knots. As he heard footsteps running down the street outside, he started struggling and pulling against the ropes so hard that his wrists bled. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door to his room was kicked down. _Shit! I can't even defend myself. Damn you, Heero!_ Two Oz soldiers came into the room and looked about when they looked at the pilot still tied to his bed.

"Inform the Colonel!" one shouted. "We've found him. We have 02 in our custody."

"Like hell you do!" Duo yelled, pulling even harder. _Damnit! _

"What can you do, 02?" one of the soldiers asked mockingly. He lowered his gun when several more soldiers flooded into the room, drawing his knife, and cutting the ropes on his ankles. He then cut the ones on his wrists and flipped Duo onto his stomach before he could react, and pushed his head down into the mattress. "Hurry, cuff him." Two more soldiers came up and wrenched his arms behind him and tightened the cuffs down until they pinched the already bleeding skin. His head was released when he felt an arm link through each of his and lift him to his feet. "As I said, gundam pilot…we have you in our custody." As they escorted him out to the street, several bullets came flying at them. In the panic, the two soldiers released Duo from their grasp. He moved his arms as much as he could, stretched his wings, and took off straight up and flew toward the area where he kept Deathscythe hidden. He had already unlocked his restraints by the time he got there, jumping into the cockpit, and fought off Oz mobile suits. It didn't take long before Relena surrendered to Oz forces to end the battle.

Colonel Une slammed her fists down against her table as the news came to her. "Damn that girl. Now we have to pull out our troops. And how could you let him get away? He was in your hands and all you had to do was bring him here to me. Get out of my office while I determine your punishment."

"Ma'am."

* * *

The monitor in Deathscythe flickered before Heero's face appeared. "Duo, what the hell are you doing?"

"Well… thanks to your not-so-brilliant idea to leave me trapped in my room like that, Oz got their hands on me. Thankfully, I managed to fly away and make it to my gundam and help with the battle."

"Get back to the house, now."

"You've gotta be kidding me! After what you did to me? I ain't going back there."

"Duo, don't make me repeat myself."

"Go to hell, Heero! I'm heading out to space. I'll take my chance fighting off Oz alone."

"Duo, no!" Quatre cried.

Before Heero could protest, Duo flew up in his gundam until he'd long since cleared the atmosphere. _Sorry, Quatre. I can't Heero do that to me again. It's just too risky._

* * *

Sitting at his laptop, Heero discovered the location of Trieze Khushrenada and flew off to assassinate him, where he failed and encountered Epyon. Meanwhile, Quatre and Noin decided to take off back into space. Not long after they encountered Duo, who informed Quatre that he'd found Trowa.

"Really?" Quatre asked with tears in his eyes. "How is he?"

"He seemed fine," Duo responded. "But he has no memories of us or being a gundam pilot."

"What? I have to go find him."

Duo smiled at the kind heart that Quatre never failed to display. It was almost like Quatre released kindness into the air then it seeped into Duo. "Alright, I'll help you."

* * *

Now aboard Peacemillion, the five gundam pilots learned of the battleship Libra, that the White Fang had seized it from the Oz space force, and had since completed it. After the Oz space force took a colony hostage, the pilots went out to rescue the colony and its people. During this venture, Trowa thankfully regained his memories and was able to more actively participate. They were now faced with the task of fighting the White Fang head on to prevent them from firing at the earth with Libra's main cannon again, which would result in the destruction of the planet. Heero took off in Wing Zero to face Epyon, and the mobile dolls were getting the better of the other four pilots.

Reluctantly, Quatre activated the Zero system that Heero asked Howard to install in the Sandrock. As he directed them in battle, the Zero system showed him a vision he hadn't expected. First, he saw Duo captured and brought to Trieze…his wings the deepest black, his eyes hollow, his cheeks stained with tears… The world was in ruins, the colonies tyrannized, and Oz leading what remained. Next, he saw Duo living peacefully…his eyes sparkling with joy, his wings whiter than the purest snow… The world was peaceful and beautiful, people appearing happy. _Is the prophecy he spoke of true? Is he really the key to achieving true peace? We have to protect him._

Once the mobile dolls were defeated, they returned to Peacemillion for rest and repairs. Quatre approached Heero just outside the hangar. "Heero, can I speak with you?"

"Sure." They walked to an empty hallway on the other side of the ship. "What is it, Quatre?"

"The Zero system showed me something interesting…actually rather frightening. Apparently Duo really was telling us the truth. We can't allow Trieze to get his hands on him. He truly is the key to achieving peace."

"Zero showed me the same thing."

"So, what should we do? Can we allow him to go into battle and risk being captured again? They've already gotten him twice and he was lucky enough to escape, but that doesn't mean his luck won't run out."

"No. Zechs is piloting the Epyon, which also has the Zero system. I'm sure he is also aware of Duo's secret. I'm certain he would try to use Duo for his own agenda, as well."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys," Duo said, walking up to them. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Duo," Quatre started nervously. "We…uh-"

"You will not be fighting in the remaining battles. Trieze is coming to space to find you and to take out the White Fang, as they threaten his position as the leader of all people on earth and in space. It's too risky to allow you to fight."

Duo's smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a scowl and a piercing, angry glare. "You can't stop me from fighting. I have to be a part of this. I am a gundam pilot and it is my duty to protect the colonies. Who the hell are you to make this decision?"

"Duo, please," Quatre begged. "The prophecy is true. Can you really risk being captured again? If you did, we'd all be doomed."

"Oh, so now the truth comes out. Damn you for making me tell you about this, Heero. I'm sure you've already told Trowa and Wufei all about this too, right? Forget it…I'll decide how I'm gonna live my life, not any of you." His wings tore through the back of his shirt as he spread them and he flew away quickly.

Quatre looked at Heero somberly. "Maybe we need to let him fight. He needs to be happy. In my vision, when the world was at peace his wings were white and he looked truly happy. When we saw his wings last, they were mostly black. Maybe we are mistaken."

"Hmm…"

* * *

Trowa and Wufei were walking to the common room and they saw Duo fly past at the end of the corridor they occupied. Puzzled, they stopped and exchanged glances.

"Did I just see what I think I did?" Trowa mused.

I hope not," Wufei almost stuttered. "Maxwell can't have wings."

* * *

The four pilots sat around the table and Wufei told Heero and Quatre whey they'd seen. Quatre just lowered his head.

"You knew, didn't you?" the Chinese pilot fumed. "And you chose not to share this information with us? This is an injustice!"

Quatre explained the prophecy to them, what lengths Oz has already gone to attempting to apprehend him, and what he'd just discussed with Heero."We have to let him fight, but we have to protect him at all costs. He cannot be captured again."

The others agreed and Quatre stood to leave the room and search for Duo. When he found him the braided pilot sat with his back to him, his wings still exposed and as black as ever. Slowly Quatre approached him, stopping a few feet away. "Duo?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Duo. We made a mistake. Will you please fight with us? We need you out there."

"Really now? What changed?"

"Nothing. You're an excellent pilot and we need your skills to win this war. We will help make sure they don't capture you, but you are vital to our success."

Duo turned his head toward Quatre, his eyes softening. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do." Quatre's eyes wandered to the large wings still protruding from his friend's back, noticing several feathers turning white. "This may be out of line, but…can I touch them?"

Duo melted at the innocence in Quatre's blue eyes and smiled. "Sure…why not?" A bright smile covered Quatre's face and he reached out slowly and softly slid his hand over the feathers. Duo leaned his head back and purred at the sensation it sent through his body. Noticing Duo's approval, he continued to stroke the beautiful wings, seeing more feathers changing from black to white. A low, deep moan escaped Duo's lips and his wings twitched, causing Quatre to step back. Slowly, Duo stood and turned toward the other. "Quatre, I have to ask…do the others know?"

"They do now. They saw you flying through the ship earlier."

"Oh," he lowered his head. "I'm sorry I got so angry."

"No, I'm sorry. We were mistaken, but we want to make it right. Now come on, let's go get a bite to eat."

Duo looked up and smiled. "Sure. I am pretty hungry."

* * *

Notes: I hope it didn't come out bad. The next chapter might take a bit since it involves the final battle and the changes I will make ot it to serve the purpose of my story. Please R&R. Thank you. _~Duo_


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had a hard time with this one, but when I got to the end of it I couldn't stop writing as the next one just flowed out. Hopefully I can post it with this one, but I still have to type it up. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Duo and Quatre sat at the table to start eating. As he started to lift his first bite to his mouth Duo stopped, feeling many eyes on him. He looked up and saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all staring at him blankly. Quirking an eyebrow, he dropped his fork, sat back, and crossed his arms. "Hey guys, I know I'm good lookin' but you don't have to stare."

"What was that, Maxwell?" Wufei yelled, jumping out of his chair and clenching his fist.

"Calm down, Wufei," Heero said, plainly. "Remember what we talked about?"

The Chinese pilot took a deep breath and sat back down, his eyes still not wandering from the braided boy. "So Maxwell, why are you hiding them from us?"

"Huh?" _Oh yeah…they saw. They all know now…_ He shrugged. "Habit, I guess. Why? What's it ta you?" Silence enveloped the room. "Fine…how 'bout this? If I let them out, will you guys please stop staring at me so I can eat?" After a moment, the three nodded in unison. "Thank you," he sighed just before his wings sprouted from his skin, many feathers lying on the floor. As he tried again to take a bite, he stopped as he felt them staring still. Irritated, he moved one wing to block their view of him so he could finally eat in peace.

Quatre giggled at Duo, making him look up. Still chewing he quirked his eyebrow, making Quatre giggle all the harder. "It's nothing," Quatre reassured him. _He's so cute. And those wings may be beautiful, but they almost add to his goofiness._ Just as the two finished eating Sally, Noin, and Howard stepped in, stopping abruptly at the sight before them.

"What the-?" Noin gasped.

"Well…that explains a lot," Sally commented.

"Hmm? Oh!" Duo said, remembering about his wings and pulling them back in.

After a moment, Howard spoke. "Hey guys. We just intercepted a transmission. Trieze Khushrenada has made it into space. He and his troops are facing off with the White Fang as we speak. Trieze also issued an order that caught us off guard."

"What's that?" Trowa finally spoke.

"The moment they see Duo, they are to capture him on the spot," Howard continued. "We thought that was strange at first, but now I see why."

"Great," Duo pouted. "Now everyone knows. What the hell? Might as well keep 'em out now since I can." He stood and released his wings again, walking to the wall and leaning back against it, smirking. "Well, I suppose these do suit me, seeing how I'm the God of Death and all…"

"Time for us to go," Heero stated. "Make sure to cover Duo. He can't be captured."

"Right," the other three responded in unison, Duo rolling his eyes.

* * *

The five pilots took off from the Peacemillion and in a matter of seconds a number of Tauruses surrounded the Deathscythe. They released many cables and flew in circles around Duo's gundam, attempting to disable it. "You didn't actually expect that to work, did you?" Duo chuckled, as Deathscythe spread its wings and snapped the cables holding it. With one hard swipe, he destroyed the suits with his beam scythe. Another wave came at him, led by the Tallgeese.

"Now I have you, Duo Maxwell," Trieze proclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Wufei cried, cutting off the path of the Tallgeese. "I've still got a bone to pick with you."

"Then I'll simply have to kill you quickly."

"We'll see about that!"

Trieze put out a transmission to all of his troops as the Tallgeese charged at Wufei. "Focus your efforts on 02. I want him taken alive…today."

"Roger!"

As a mass of suits charged at Duo, the other three intercepted and helped fight them off. After a few minutes of fierce battle, they all stopped as the Tallgeese was destroyed. Duo couldn't help but cry out. "Yes! See you in hell, Trieze! What?" He felt Deathscythe move forward a bit as another suit came from behind and hooked its arms. The other four looked over when they heard Duo and saw the Epyon holding it still, beam saber held to the door of the cockpit.

"I suggest you gundams stand down unless you'd like to see your comrade die," Milliardo Peacecraft said over their monitors.

"Damn you!" Duo yelled.

"Duo!" Quatre cried.

"Hmm…" Heero muttered.

"A wise decision," Milliardo smiled, as he flew with Deathscythe back to Libra. As they docked, the beam saber moved away a bit. "Duo Maxwell, get out for your gundam."

_Damn!_ With a sigh, he complied. When his feet touched down, he was surrounded by armed White Fang soldiers. He lifted his hands in surrender and frowned. _Why does this always happen to me?_ With a smirk, he released his wings and flew deeper into Libra hoping to lose them. There seemed to be soldiers at every turn. After a while, he decided to fly back to the hangar, hoping they were dumb enough to leave Deathscythe unguarded. No such luck. As he flew in, a giant net was dropped onto him with many heavy weights pulling him down to the floor. _Damnit!_ Several soldiers stood under the net so they were inside it when the weights hit the ground, who took hold of his ankles, pulled him down to the ground, and pricked him with a small needle. Immediately, he started feeling extremely drunk and so numb he couldn't move. Unable to fight back, the net was lifted and he was carried into a small room. He was laid on a small table then restrained by the shackles attached to the cold steel surface.

* * *

As his mind started clearing, trying to get up he pulled at the chains attached to his wrists and sighed at his predicament. Just then, Milliardo entered the room with a sadistic satisfaction gracing his expression. "Duo Maxwell…Trieze and Epyon taught me a great deal about you."

"Yeah? Like how I'm gonna kill you?"

"Unlikely. You will help me control all people on earth and in space. The fate of mankind is now in my hands."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself if I were you," Duo mocked, still pulling at the chains. "There's still a war being fought out there."

"Hardly. The earth has already announced its surrender to us."

"What?"

"It's true. I truly am in a position to rule, and you are my key to ensuring my place. I do hope this arrangement is acceptable. You'll remain my prisoner for the rest of your life."

"Get real." A hard slap reddened Duo's cheek, a deep growl rising from his throat. "You're gonna pay for that."

"We'll see." Milliardo left the room, locking it behind him. Duo managed to scoot over a bit so he could reach the hidden compartment in his right pocked, pulling out some lock picks. With little trouble, he managed to free himself. As he examined the door to see if he could get it open it swung inward abruptly, revealing Quatre and Trowa.

"Hurry, Duo," Quatre whispered.

"Right." He took the others' hands and flew toward the hangar, managing to board their gundams and escape.

* * *

Notes: Hope it came out alright. But the real twist will come in the next chapter. I feel so bad that I keep doing this to poor Duo, but it happened in the series a lot (including Endless Waltz) and it fit with my story. Please R&R. Thanks. Until next time... ~Duo


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Yay!!! I got it done before I had to leave. Well, as I said in the last chapter, this one just kinda flowed out of my pen onto the paper. I doubt the next chapter will flow so smoothy and quickly, but I can always hope. I have to apologize ahead of time to my best friend Quatre. You're gonna be mad at me for this... But I hope you don't stay mad for too long. I promise it's not too bad. ::slips into full blown Duo mode:: Well, maybe not for you, but...well, let me stop yackin' so you can read my story.

* * *

After Heero destroyed the piece of Libra that threatened to kill all life on earth, the five gundam pilots and the crew of Peacemillion were invited by Lady Une to celebrate the new found peace brought about by the end of the war back on earth. They were understandably hesitant, but were assured that they held no ulterior motives and that it was simply a show of good faith. The celebration was rather dull in Duo's mind. Quatre noticed the braided pilot's boredom and approached him.

"Hey, let's go get some fresh air."

"Sounds great. Maybe it'll help me wake up a little."

They stepped out into the lavish garden where they encountered Lady Une. "Duo Maxwell," she started. "I would like to apologize for the trouble I've caused you. I hope you can forgive me."

"I guess so," he replied. "Why not? You were just following Trieze's orders, after all."

"Would you do me the honor of showing me your wings?"

With a shrug, Duo spread his wings through his already torn shirt. Lady Une admired them for a moment and with a smile of appreciation, went back inside. Quatre came up behind Duo and began stroking the majestic wings which now bore very few black feathers. The sensation made Duo's knees weak, the blond pilot catching him as his knees buckled.

"Are you okay, Duo?" he asked sweetly, helping him back to his feet. Light blue eyes were captivated by the cobalt oceans before him, as they were filled with pleasure, vulnerability, and loneliness. Without thinking, Quatre pulled the boy closer and gently kissed him before helping him sit in a nearby chair. He noticed the wings before him had paled almost fully to white and stroked Duo's cheek softly. The cobalt eyes now looked upon Quatre with a similar sparkle…the loneliness replaced with desire. The innocent pilot sat on Duo's lap, wrapped his arms around the other's neck, and they shard a passionate lip lock for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

As the sounds of the gather died off, Duo retracted his wings and the two stood. With a smile, he moved the bags from Quatre's face. "I'll tell the others we're leaving. Wait for me right here."

"I will," Quatre giggled, as he kissed the tip of Duo's nose. Watching him walk toward the door, the enamored boy sat. He sighed deeply before he felt a hand cover his mouth and a prick in his neck, darkness enveloping him.

* * *

Quatre?" Duo called out as he returned. He noticed a piece of paper sitting on the chair they'd occupied. It was addressed to him. He opened it and his brow creased in anger as he read. _Duo Maxwell, I'm glad to see you survived the war. You are simply too precious to die. I would like you to meet me tomorrow at the remains of the Maxwell church at sundown. If you choose not to comply, I'm afraid 04 will be executed._ He snarled fiercely, his body beginning to tremble with rage. _I suggest you cooperate. Come alone and unarmed. As long as my terms are met, 04 will be released. You have my word._ Duo screamed wildly before taking off in flight to his Deathscythe, heading straight for the L2 colony cluster.

* * *

He reached the colony many hours early, resting for hours amongst the ruins of what had once been his home. Memories of his childhood came back to him as he sat, only to be interrupted by the sound of a small ship landing and then footsteps approaching him from behind.

"Duo Maxwell…"

His eyes shot open at the sound of that familiar voice. "I can't be…" he started, slowly standing and turning around to face his living nightmare. "You're dead…I saw you die…"

"What you saw," Trieze purred, "was the Tallgeese I had fitted as a mobile doll get destroyed. My plan worked perfectly. Though I hadn't expected to find the one you love left unattended. How wonderful that this forced you to come to me willingly, just to save that boy's life."

"Damn you! Where's 04? I swear, if you hurt him-"

"You need not worry. He is safe and unharmed."

"Let me see him."

"First, you must be searched."

With a sigh, he held his arms out parallel to the ground before a pair of hands patted him down to search for weapons. _Damn!_ he thought as the man found all of his hidden lock picks…one in his braid, one in the hidden compartment of his pocket, and one in his left boot. When the man completed his search, Duo crossed his arms before his chest and glared at Trieze.

"He is unarmed, Your Excellency."

"Now let me see him!"

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and two men emerged from the small ship behind him, carrying an unconscious Quatre by his arms.

"What have you done to him?"

"I can assure you, he's fine. The drugs have simply not worn off. He will awaken soon."

"You bastard!" he growled as he took a step toward Quatre, but was stopped as one of the men held a gun to the blond boy's temple. "Alright," he sighed in utter defeat. "We'll do this your way." He held his hands behind his head to show that he did not intend to fight, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Restrain him," Trieze ordered the man who had searched Duo moments ago. The man pulled Duo's hands behind his back and clamped a set of thick, heavy-duty cuffs around his wrists. "Excellent. Now take him to the ship."

As the man pushed him forward, Duo decided to open his mouth. "Alright. You have me. Tell your goons to let 04 go. If you don't honor your part of the deal, I swear, I will kill you where you stand."

He nodded and the two men put Quatre down. He slowly approached his defiant captive with a smile, stopping mere inches from the boy. "There is no need for such rude comments from you," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"So, what do you plan to do with me now?" Duo demanded, his eyes piercing through Trieze.

He pulled a long, thick piece of fabric from his pocket. "First, I will silence that loud mouth of yours." Duo's eyes opened widely as he sealed his lips shut and shook his head in defiance. Trieze cleared his throat and the man behind Duo took a firm grip on the braid, snapping his head back. As Duo inadvertently gasped for air Trieze forced the fabric between his lips and handed the ends to the other man who tied it off tightly, gagging the boy. "Ah…much better. Now, shall we be off?" Trieze said before they all boarded the ship, leaving Quatre still unconscious amongst the ruins.

As they entered the ship Duo was pushed into a large cage, the door slamming shut behind him. Trieze slid a chair up to the bars and sat, gleaming at his prize. "I thought you might enjoy some room to spread your wings. Oh, I wouldn't bother trying to escape. This cage and your restraints were both forged of gundanium alloy. And I wouldn't count on your bothersome friends finding you either. This time…you are mine."

Duo had so much he wanted to say if he could. His soul drowning in despair, he realized that Trieze was right. ..he wasn't going to be able to escape this time. He decided to simply lay down on his side, releasing his (once again) black wings to wrap around his body for warmth, and hoped to find some solace in sleep. _Well, at least Quatre's safe now. I never even got to tell him how I feel about him…_

_

* * *

_

Notes: Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Damn, I am so mean...why do I do this to my favorite character? I don't know... ::takes a deep breath trying to pull myself back together:: Anyways, I will try to get the next chapter up asap, but I doubt it will come to me as quickly as this one did. As always, please R&R. I love to hear what everyone thinks. ~Duo


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've had a combination of life and writer's block hindering my efforts. I already know I'm gonna have a hard time with the next chapter, so I apologize ahead of time if it takes me a while. But in the meantime...

* * *

Chapter 9

Blue eyes fluttered open before Quatre sat up slowly. He looked about, still groggy from the drugs in his system. _Where am I?_ he thought as he stood. _How did I get here?_ He stopped suddenly as a foggy memory came forth.

* * *

He lie on the floor of a small ship, eyes still closed. He heard several voices and he tried to listen, un-noticed.

"We're almost there, Your Excellency."

"Wonderful."

Quatre fought the urge to gasp in shock. _That voice…it's Trieze Khushrenada! It can't be. He's dead._

"Do you think he'll show?"

"Of course I do. One thing I've learned about him over all these years is that he lives to protect those he cares for. He won't let the boy he loves die because of him. Soon, the fate of mankind will be in my capable hands."

_He means Duo! I can't let them have him, even if it means my own life. There is too much at stake. But what can I do?_ He felt another prick in his neck, the world hazing over quickly.

"The drug should be wearing off. We can't have him waking up so I gave him another dos…"

* * *

"If they let me go, that means-no! Duo!" He started running to find a ship and leave this colony. "I have to tell the others."

* * *

Duo awoke and saw that his cage was now in a large room. He retracted his wings as he stood, struggling against his restraints out of habit. _This wouldn't be so difficult if my hands were in front of me. But I bet they thought of that. I'd be able to get this horrid gag off too. Damn!_ A door opened and he turned toward it. Trieze and two armed men stepped in.

"Good morning, Duo," Trieze smiled. "You don't mind if I call you Duo, do you?" The captive pilot merely flared at him as he slipped a key into the lock and stepped inside, the two armed men blocking Duo's only means of escape. Duo stood his ground until Trieze gently stroked his cheek. Eyes widening, the shocked pilot stepped back. Trieze matched each step until the braided boy felt his back press up against a set of bars.

Duo clenched his eyes shut as Trieze took hold of his hair and wrenched his head to the side, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Struggling against the stronger men, he shuddered as he felt lips sucking on his pale skin, bruising it. He was suddenly turned quickly around, a hand at the base of his braid, pressing his face against the bars so he couldn't struggle. Sweat formed on his brow as Trieze's free hand roamed over him before he screamed out in agony as a burning sensation flooded his body.

* * *

Quatre fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. _Duo..._

"Quatre," Heero said. "What's so important that you called all of us together?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes and rose to his feet. "It's Duo. Trieze is still alive...and he had Duo. He's in a lot of pain, physical and mental. I can feel it."

"It can't be," Wufei started, wide eyed. "That's not possible. I killed him."

"No, Wufei. You didn't. He and a few other men abducted me to force Duo to surrender to him willingly. I swear it's the truth," Quatre pleaded with them.

"Quatre," Trowa softly spoke. "You're certain of this?" The blond looked up at him with teary eyes and nodded. "Do you know where they might have gone?"

"I'm sorry...I don't," he frowned.

"I'll see what I can find," Heero stated before stepping to a nearby computer. "We can't let him have Duo."

"Don't worry, Quatre," Trowa reassured him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him."

"I hope so Trowa," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't stand him being in so much pain."

* * *

Slowly, Duo's eyes fluttered open. He sat himself up and leaned against the bars beside him. He moved his head quickly to one side attempting to get his hair out of his face, as it was no longer braided. His body hurt all over, which triggered his memory of Trieze taking him...the winged boy forcing himself to pass out to escape the pain. He tried to curl up into the smalledst ball possible with his hands still restrained behind his back. As tears started welling up in his eyes he released his wings and wrapped them around himself, partly to hide his tears and partly to shield himself from this evil captor. He rested his forehead on his knees as the darkness began to flood his heart even more. _Quatre...you're the only one that can make me happy. But now I'll never see you again. And even if I did, I can't be with you...I'm broken and dirty. I will never defile you, because I love you too much. At least I was able to save you..._

_

* * *

_

Notes: Oh no! They so need to find and save him...I hate that I can do such terrible things to my favorite character. But this is supposed to be a really depressing and angsty story. I hope there will be a happy ending. Oh wait! I get to decide. Muahahahahaha!!!!! Sorry about that. Well, despite how much this made me want to kill Trieze I hope this came out okay. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I might have a hard time with it. Like I said, I've really been fighting writer's block and I've got a few possible songfics floating around in my mind. But I promise to try. Please review...and please don't scream at me for this. I've already screamed at myself enough. Lol. Thanks. ~Duo


	10. Chapter 10

Notes: Wow...it's been a while, but I've finally gotten a new chapter. I lost internet access for a while but now I'm back. Yay!!! Well, I hope this chapter came out okay. I was a little worried about it, but I hope you like it. :)

* * *

A worried Quatre stepped up behind Heero, who was tapping away furiously at the keyboard. "Any luck?"

"Not really," he said, plainly. "Wait...it seems that a mysterious army is systematically infiltrating the colonies while also conquering earth. They are highly skilled and are taking over effortlessly. According to this, people are saying that there seems to be some magical or divine force assisting them in their efforts."

"What?" Quatre looked over Heero's shoulder and saw a recent picture from earth, the vision Zero gave him coming to mind. "It has to be Treize. We have to find him and save Duo."

"Yeah."

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, the bars a bit hazy as his vision was failing. He tried to sit up but didn't have the energy. His body hurt all over. It seemed like weeks had passed, and that may have been true. His only solace was that he was alone for the moment. His body and mind couldn't take any more abuse from his captor. _Why is he doing this to me?_ he thought. It seemed that every time he awoke, Treize wanted more of him, and each time took longer for the bitter sweet darkness to overcome him. _Please find me, Quatre. Please don't let me die here._ The sound of a key turning broke him away from his thoughts and he clenched his eyes shut as the door opened. Footsteps approached him and he felt himself pulled to his feet by a handful of his tattered chestnut hair, his body suddenly crushed up against the cold gundanium bars. He found himself unable to pass out this time, forcing himself to retreat into the depths of his mind. It was at this moment that every sparkle of life left this eyes and his body went numb.

* * *

A month went by and they were no closer to finding Duo. They'd searched earth and were now searching the colonies. The mysterious army now calling themselves Salvation had successfully conquered earth and all of the colonies. As the pilots sat in their hideout plotting their next mission,  
they noticed a broadcast starting on the tv.

"What's this?" Trowa mused, as he approached the tv to turn up the volume. They all focused on the screen.

"As you are undoubtedly aware, we have established control over all mankind. However...we, the soldiers of Salvation, need not be feared. We bring redemption to the people. Without any further ado, allow me to introduce our leader...the new messiah...he who will reign over and save humankind."

The screen changed from static to a familiar face. "Good evening. My name is Treize Khushrenada. I would now like to dispel all rumors surrounding my death. I am very much alive. As your leader, I would like to personally assure you that my intentions are just and I will truly bring salvation to the people. I have god on my side. I am aware that such a claim sounds absurd, so please...witness my proof."

The camera panned away from Treize, across the cathedral-styled room, and stopped at a cross. Hanging shackled to the cross in the style of a  
crucifixion was a young pale boy. His head hung limp before him, his long chestnut hair fell in tattered waves, and a pair of black wings cascading  
from his shoulders.

"Duo!" Quatre cried, tears welling up in his eyes. As though answering his call, the weak boy lifted his head slowly. His lips moved to speak despite the fabric still gagging him. His violet eyes looked hollow, devoid of any feelings except pain. As his head fell limp again Treize stepped into he picture, Duo still visible behind him.

"Behold, my proof. I have in my possession one of his angels..."

As Treize continued, Quatre could no longer contain himself. "We have to find him. Heero, see if you can trace the source of this broadcast."

"Hmmm," he nodded and walked to his laptop, where he began clicking away on the keys. Several minutes passed before he stopped. "It's coming from a colony in the L2 area."

"Great!" Quatre exclaimed. "Let's go get him."

"Slow down, Quatre," Trowa said calmly. "This is going to be our most difficult mission yet. We will need to be very carful."

"Yeah," Wufei agreed. "Treize has a formidable army at his disposal. I'm sure Duo will be heavily guarded. Treize truly believes that Duo is the key  
to his victory and will be protected as such."

"That's because he is," Heero said flatly. "The building is a fortress." He transferred the blueprint to the main screen so the others could see.  
"There are three ways in, not including the main entrances."

"We'll need to use stealth to approach and infiltrate," Trowa said. "We could sure use Duo right now since he is the expert in that area."

"Yes, but we'll have to do this without him," Wufei sighed.

"We must succeed," Quatre said, determination painting his features. "Duo's counting on us. I mean, look at what Treize is doing to him." He looked longingly at the tv and sighed as he wiped the tear that finally fell from his eye. 'Hold on, Duo. We're coming for you.'

* * *

Hands pushed him back into his cell, his legs giving out on him and he stumbled to the cold floor. He didn't even have the energy to retract his  
wings. He heard clapping behind him for a moment before Treize spoke.

"Bravo. A marvelous performance." The older man turned Duo onto his back and brushed the chestnut bangs from his empty violet eyes. Kneeling beside his captive, Treize pulled the gag from Duo's mouth so it sat loose around his neck. Slowly he leaned in and pushed his lips against the other's, his tongue probing the younger boy's mouth. Pulling away with a smile, he moved the fabric back between Duo's lips and pulled his captive to his feet and pushed him against the bars to take him once again.

* * *

"Quatre, what are you doing?" Trowa asked.

"I'm taking Deathscythe," he stated. "It is best equipped for the stealth required for this mission."

"He's right," Heero agreed.

The four pilots jumped into their gundams and flew toward the L2 colony cluster.

* * *

Notes: I'm gonna do my best to get the next chapter up asap. I still have to write it though. Well, as always, please review. I love to hear if it's coming out okay or not. Thanks! ~Duo


End file.
